Tree Clan Graypaw & Flamepaw
by Stormer23
Summary: Fernpool & Furleaf's sons, Graypaw and Flamepaw take on their journey of life now, throughout pain, suffering, and mystery. Even though the two are different and distant towards each other, they both notice strange things going on around them. But what?


Tree Clan 2 _Graypaw & Flamepaw_

_*Please look at bottom of story for clan terms*_

_**Also **__**please by warned**__** there is violence, and a bit romance and some stuff that's not suitable for kids under 13 years old!!!**_

Clan Format

**Leader: **Furleaf: Medium and slightly massive, muscular gray colored tomcat, with long tuffs of fur at his cheeks.

**Deputy:** Stumpytail: White and gray mixed tomcat, with a short tail that looks like it was bitten off, and has a stern personality.

**Camp-Guards: **Hickorywing: Brown tabby she-cat that has dark stripes that look like woodcarvings, with incredible green eyes.

Hogfur: Massive milky brown colored tomcat with unusual yellow eyes.

**Hunters: **Marigoldfur: Beautiful copper-brown/orange-yellow tabby she-cat mix with yellow eyes. Excellent hunter.

Goldenwhisker: Young pale ginger and orange tabby she-cat.

Mellowtail: Black she-cat with green eyes and has a white star on her chest, and is unusually mellow and quiet during serious or unusual times.

Fenpaw: Marigoldfur's apprentice. Gray-blue she-cat with dazzling transparent starlight white-blue eyes.

Ivypaw: Goldenwhisker's apprentice, White with brownish-tan spots she-cat, with dark leaf-green eyes.

**Hunt-Guards: **Stepfur: Gray tabby tom with small paws and has a very long tail, and also has very small ears.

Smalltail: Small tan-golden she-cat with beautiful heather like eyes.

Ravenwing: Raven colored black she-cat with unusual red-orange eyes like a dark raven's eyes.

Jettail: Jet-black-blue-grey colored tomcat with green eyes.

Turtlepaw: Jettail's apprentice. Pale brown tom with small ears.

Horsepaw: Ravenwing's apprentice. Pale brown she-cat with bright green eyes.

**Patrollers:** Shallowfeather: White she-cat with yellow eyes.

Foxtail: White she-cat with blue eyes.

Dingotail: Sandy colored she-cat.

Sandpaw: Foxtail's apprentice. Sandy colored she-cat with small ears.

Blackpaw: Dingotail's apprentice. Black tom with blue eyes.

Snowpaw: Shallowfeather's apprentice. White she-cat with yellow eyes.

**Queens: **Creamfur:White-cream furred pregnant she-cat with dazzling blue-green eyes. (Pregnant with Jettail's kits).

Graykit: Gray tom-kit with small visible dark gray tabby marks on backside and face. (Orphan but fostered by Creamfur, because a badger killed his mother Fernpool.)

Flamekit: Ill-tempered fire orange-ginger pelted tom-kit with blazing green eyes. (Orphan but fostered by Creamfur, because a badger killed his mother Fernpool.)

**Elders: **Clawtail: Old grouchy black tomcat with small thin brown and white stripes on his back.

Kalefur: Very old pale gray-brown she-cat that is a little bit deaf, and has amazing colored green-blue eyes.

Kestreltail: Small brown she-cat that has ruffles of fur that falls off sometimes.

The Story begins…

Chapter 1

Nursery Loneliness

Graykit sat gazing at the night sky through one of the holes of the nursery walls. He wanted his mother, Fernpool back. He hoped she would be there in the sky with his ancestors to watch his and his brother, Flamekit's apprentice ceremony. He wondered what his position would be? Would it be, a patroller, a hunt-guard? He would like that. He would defend his clan mates from the dangers of the forests when they would hunt. Graykit smiled at that thought. But then his expression faded as he turned to look at his older brother, Flamekit who was sleeping peacefully. Flamekit always bullied Graykit, but he would rarely show affection towards him. Graykit was lucky that Creamfur who was the only nursery queen so far who was fostering the kits; would show up and discourage Flamekit when he bullied. Sure their father was the clan leader, Furleaf, but many cats disliked him. Graykit never knew why though. He thought his father was brave and strong. But whenever Graykit and Flamekit came out of the nursery cats would glare at them both, and whisper.

Graykit then suddenly turned as a whispered hiss called him. "Hey foxbrain! What're you lookin' at the sky for?" It was Graykit's brother, Flamekit. Graykit turned to face his brother. He shifted his paws nervously as he replied in his scared voice. "Nothing just… watching… that's all." "Watching what?" His brother asked curiously. "Just the stars." Flamekit started laughing. "It's not funny!" "Sure it is!" Flamekit chuckled. "Is not!" Graykit protested upsettingly. "Is so!" His brother retorted still chuckling and then rolling on the nursery's dirt made ground. Then Creamfur awoke, her eyes weary. "Flamekit what are you laughing about?" She asked, and then yawned. "That Graykit is looking at the dumb stars!" Flamekit started chuckling again. Creamfur turned to him. "Flamekit your brother has the right to watch the stars, just as there's a right for every cat to watch the stars. The stars are the placements of our ancestors, and live in the skies peace and harmony wherever we go in our territory." Flamekit nodded not really listening, as he always did. "Now, remember tomorrow is you and your brother's apprentice ceremony." "Were you nervous?" Graykit asked Creamfur. She gave him a purr and a loving smile of remembrance at the thought of her apprentice ceremony and began. "I always wanted to be a hunter. One to catch prey for the clan to strive on. Being able to grab something with my claws that would be useful. But the leader at that time, Willowleaf who was a great and wise leader chose me as a patroller. I was very disappointed, but I had my brother Flyingwind with me, and together we made lots of friends. Including your kits' mother Fernpool. She was my closest friend." Creamfur paused and then continued stifling a sigh of grief of remembering Fernpool. "I thought that being a patroller would be a waste, but I soon learned to love it. My mentor, Jaggedear and I would patrol at dawn whenever we could, because the sunrise was so beautiful. We patrollers would be the first to know when danger of the clan approached, and would be able to warn the clan in time, and we'd also get the enjoyment of patrolling near the most beautiful parts of the border. I loved my role of being a patroller. But now I'm a nursery queen, with the duty of watching you two lovely kits, and soon the responsibility of caring for my own kits." Creamfur gave both Flamekit and Graykit loving licks, which both the kits giggled at. "Now, why don't we get back to sleep, to be ready for tomorrow." The kits nestled gently against Creamfur and fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of what tomorrow might bring.

Chapter 2

Apprentice Ceremony

Sunlight broke into the camp as the cats lined up in a circle around Tall Boulder, where the leader sat upon and started meetings on. Creamfur groomed Graykit and Flamekit so they would be clean for their ceremony. Creamfur got into place beside her mate, Jettail and they began nuzzling each other lovingly. The kits walked into the center of the circle facing Tall Boulder, awaiting for the clan leader, their father, Furleaf to begin the ceremony. After a few minutes Furleaf appeared. His deputy, Stumpytail sat near the bottom of Tall Boulder, and then stared up at his clan leader. Furleaf took a breath and began, "Today we are gathered to look down upon these two kits, who will starting today be apprentices in their own ranks. I, leader of Tree Clan ask for these kits to bow down to Tall Boulder for me to make my decision." The kits did as their father told them to do and with the rest of the clan, waited for Furleaf's decision. There was a long time of silence and then Furleaf spoke once more. "The ancestors of Tree Clan have told me their choice, and this choice will be these kits fate for the rest of their lives. Flamekit arise." Flamekit arose proudly awaiting for his rank. "Your rank will be Hunt-guard and your mentor will be, Smalltail." Graykit felt proud for his brother as his brother left the clearing after a nod and went to sit beside his mentor and the other hunt-guards. Graykit's body trembled as he waited for his rank. Furleaf closed his eyes and then took a deep breath and then spoke again for the last time in the meeting. "Graykit arise, your rank will be… patroller. Your mentor will be Dingotail. I know she already has an apprentice, but I bet she'd be able to take on two apprentices." Graykit sat next to Dingotail and her other apprentice, Blackpaw. Blackpaw gave Graykit a smile. "With these new ranks for these new kits, they will now be apprentices and by our ancestors' honor we will change their names to Flamepaw and Graypaw. This is our wish and please travel with them wherever they may go." The clan shouted Flamepaw and Graypaw's names out loud, but not cheerfully. Graypaw tried to smile though, he turned to look at his brother who was sitting proudly with his head raised up high. Graypaw then turned to face Tall Boulder where he gave a shiver as he saw his father Furleaf smile cunningly and sit proudly just like Flamepaw.

Graypaw followed the rest of the patrollers to their den. Blackpaw walked beside Graypaw. "Are you nervous?" Blackpaw asked Graypaw. Graypaw gave a shy smile and nodded. He was glad to have someone to talk to. "Yeah." Graypaw then murmured. He didn't know if Blackpaw heard him or not but Blackpaw talked anyway. "I was nervous when my sister, Snowpaw and I became apprentices too." He pointed his tail towards a beautiful white-she-cat apprentice who was also a patroller who was talking to another apprentice, a sandy colored she-cat. Graypaw's ears and eyes lit up when he saw her, but Blackpaw didn't notice. "Snowpaw wanted to become a hunter, but I wanted to become a _hunt-guard_. They get to actually fight. But at least I get to share the same ranks that my father had, with my mother and sister." Graypaw still wasn't paying attention to Blackpaw, only Blackpaw's sister Snowpaw. Blackpaw kept talking. "But we got over it. On the first day I went to my mom instead of my mentor, well actually _our_ mentor, Dingotail. Boy was that a mistake. Then on the second day I fell into a huge mud puddle because a few days before my apprentice ceremony it had rained. I had to lick my fur everyday for a month! A month I tell you! I--" Blackpaw then noticed that Graypaw was still staring at Snowpaw. "Hell-o?" He asked and waved his tail in front of Graypaw's eyes, which were hypnotized, on Snowpaw. Graypaw coughed as he almost swallowed Blackpaw's tail. "Y-y-yuck! What was that for?" Graypaw asked. "You were hypnotized by something. I think I know what though." Blackpaw gave a smile. Graypaw gave Blackpaw a look. "Don't _even _say a _signal word_." Graypaw warned. Blackpaw flicked Graypaw with his tail affectionately. "Don't worry I won't." Then the two apprentices walked back to the den together.

Graypaw looked around. The den was made out of dirt. He guessed it must have been a badger's den once. Graypaw felt a shiver run through him. _Badgers_. He thought and gave a shudder. He remembered the first badger he had ever seen, the one that had killed his mother.

He remembered the black, gray, and white face with bared teeth and fangs. The creature lunging at Graypaw and Flamepaw, while Fernpool leaped in front of them and shouted, "Get out! Get out of here! Find your father!" Graypaw had remembered that she had tried to defend herself while the two kits had raced away, but Graypaw remembered he had stopped remembering his mother they had left to face the badger. He had seen it all. The sound of hissing, and the visible form of his mother, Fernpool trying to claw the badger's face, but the badger had slammed her into the nursery wall with a swipe of its gigantic paw. With a crash into the brambles the badger had picked her up by her scruff before she had had a chance to get away. Graypaw had watched and winced at the sound of a bone crack, when the badger had bit into Fernpool's neck killing her. The badger had faced Graypaw a tiny kit shivering, as he saw his mother's blood smeared on the badger's face. Then his father, Furleaf and the deputy at that time, Hazelbush had both burst into the nursery to battle the badger. The badger had then run off. Furleaf had tried to soothe his kit, but at the same time had yelled at Hazelbush (Graypaw hadn't known why exactly), but after that day Hazelbush had disappeared.

Graypaw panted heavily panicked remembering his mother's death and then took a deep breath and exhaled. He looked around some more. Blackpaw was talking briefly with his mother, Foxtail and Snowpaw and Sandpaw had nestled close together against the rounded dirt wall for warmth. Shallowfeather had already left for a lone patrol towards Fish-tail River, which was near Cat-Eye Lake. Graypaw couldn't understand why anyone would want to go alone towards Fish-tail River. From what he had heard in the nursery it had the most dangerous currents, even if you were only near a few of the rocks that bordered it, you could still feel the whisks of the droplets of water splashing your fur. Graypaw gave a shudder and then looked around again and watched Blackpaw nestle into a nest made out of dead grass and maple leaves. Graypaw then turned looking for a nest he could sleep in. But then he heard Blackpaw calling his name. "Graypaw! Come sleep by me!" Graypaw perked up his ears and smiled, trotting lightly on his paws toward his new friend. There was an untouched nest next to Blackpaw. "Does anyone sleep here?" Graypaw asked. Blackpaw shook his head no and replied, "It was here empty when I was apprenticed. Shallowfeather told me it used to be Jaggedear's." Graypaw stepped into the nest and walked in a circle in it three times and then gently plopped down into it. It was soft, and made him feel warm. He started getting tired and yawned, then he asked Blackpaw curiously. "What happened to Jaggedear?" "You _mean _you don't _know_?" Blackpaw meowed in surprise. Graypaw shook his head sleepily and then yawned once more. "What happened to him?" Graypaw asked again. Blackpaw quickly looked around and started almost in a whisper. "Well it all started when Furleaf," "My dad? What's he got to do with this?" Graypaw asked surprised. "_I'm _getting there." Blackpaw interrupted impatiently. "Where was I? Oh, yeah. Well it all started when Furleaf had made a '_bargain_' with the eagles, Moto and Akili. I was just a kit, and I think you were only three days old. Well anyway, when Furleaf told everyone about his bargain a lot of cats got angry and upset. Furleaf warned the clan that if we didn't obey him, he'd send Moto and Akili near the entrance of the camp with the traitor, I mean someone who wouldn't listen to him and they'd be… well… goners." Graypaw gasped. "Are you sure that's… true?" Graypaw asked astonished. He now knew why he and his brother were always glared at for; his father was a terrorist! If the clan didn't obey him, they'd be killed, and the eagles probably enjoyed that because they got a snack out of the deal. Graypaw wondered if Moto and Akili's children were also loyal to Furleaf. _All that power_… Graypaw thought and then shook his head. _No one should have so much power, especially if it comes from terrorism_. He decided. He hadn't realized then that Blackpaw had already answered his question, and was trying to get Graypaw's attention once more. "Hell-o? Graypaw? You-who?" He asked waving his tail in front of Graypaw's face. Graypaw blinked twice and then replied, "What?" "Did you hear me, I said it was true. Your dad keeps the clan inside the camp at all times, rain or shine. Only patrollers, hunters, and hunt-guards are allowed to leave camp with either Furleaf's or Stumpytail's permission." Graypaw's mouth was gapped and then he spoke hoarsely. "You…you…mean queens, camp-guards, elders, they can't leave? Even out towards Fish-tail River? Or Cat-eye Lake?" Graypaw asked in despair. _Every cat should be able to have a bit of freedom. Most of the cats must be grouchy because they're cooped up in the camp. Even cats with jobs aren't allowed to leave, only to do their duty. That's just… wrong!_ Graypaw thought. He jumped up as he realized that his claws were digging into his nest, and the dirt beneath that, beneath him. "You cut yourself?" Blackpaw asked. Graypaw stood his fur bristling a little in fright. He nodded his head. Then he turned as he heard giggling from Snowpaw and Sandpaw. He smiled a little, his left ear slanted a little while his right ear was slightly perked up in happiness and nervousness and so many other feelings, it was breath taking. He just couldn't explain it. But he thought he knew what his mother or Creamfur would've said if they had seen him. _It's love._ Just looking at Snowpaw giggling, and then looking at him. Her bright gleaming yellow eyes glowed like sunlight. Graypaw then turned as he heard Shallowfeather coming into the den. She shook her pelt that was soaking with rainwater and bits of river water from the sprays of the Fish-tail River. Piercing shaken droplets of water from Shallowfeather's pelt stung the walls. She was considerate not to aim at any cats in the den. Foxtail's head arose from a brief nap as she asked Shallowfeather. "You're back soaked." Shallowfeather smiled and then her smile faded as she replied seriously. "Viper-River is overflowing and paths of water from it are drizzling down towards Fish-tail River." Foxtail gasped. "But Viper-River is filled with black water from the Human cars! Fish-tail River is _our only _river that is filled with fresh river and rainwater!" Dingotail's head was rested on her forepaws as she added almost gothly, "Not to mention that Fish-tail River is the only river in our territory and water source away from all the human-roads." "Did you report it to Stumpytail?" Foxtail asked Shallowfeather desperately. Shallowfeather gave a nod, but her face scrunched at the sound of Stumpytail's name. "Yeah, I told that sicken, fox-hearted, carrion eating, excuse for a cat!" Shallowfeather's claws sunk into the dirt, even harder than Graypaw had done before.

Graypaw leaned closer to Blackpaw, as Blackpaw whispered to him, "She and Stumpytail used to be mates, but he left her for some other she-cat." Graypaw gave a nod in understanding.

Shallowfeather turned and glared angrily at the two apprentices. Graypaw guessed she must've heard them whispering. Shallowfeather then whipped her head around as Foxtail told her gently, "Shallowfeather, why don't you get some rest? Dingotail will awake you in the morning, I'm going to ask Stumpytail if Sandpaw and I could go on a night patrol tonight with a few of the hunt-guards to go check out more of the damage near Fish-tail River." Shallowfeather snorted and gave a nod. She then plopped herself down in her nest, in the far corner of the den.

Graypaw yawned and again circled in his new nest three times to get comfortable. His eyes drooped as he watched Sandpaw and Foxtail leave the den out in the pouring rain. He heard Blackpaw already asleep purring beside him. Then he wrapped his tail around himself, the tip of it touching his nose, and fell asleep with a smile. 

Chapter 3

Fish-tail River Disaster

Sandpaw shook her pelt. _What a mission. _She thought in the pouring rain. She plopped herself down on the soggy ground with a sigh, as she watched Foxtail negotiating with Stumpytail if she and Sandpaw could go on a patrol towards Fish-tail River to check out the damage. Sandpaw thought about the new apprentice, Graypaw. He seemed only interested in Snowpaw, though, not Sandpaw. Sandpaw gave another sigh and looked at her reflecting through a forming puddle right in front of her. Her short ragged and unkempt shaggy coat made her feel worse. But then her small ears perked up as she saw Foxtail walking towards her, with Smalltail, Stepfur, Jettail, and Flamepaw. "Alright Sandpaw, get ready for a long walk towards Fish-tail River." Foxtail meowed to Sandpaw cheerfully. "Oh joy." Sandpaw muttered under her breath. She walked behind Foxtail, while Foxtail talked to Smalltail. Jettail and Stepfur took the rear scanning the area for any danger. Sandpaw watched her feet as she walked, not paying any attention to anything in front of her. Then accidently she bumped sideways into Flamepaw. "Watch it!" He meowed angrily. Sandpaw stared up at Flamepaw nervously with a guilty crooked smile. "Sorry… Flamepaw." She stammered an apology, her ears, tail, and spine all cowered in fright as he snapped, "You better be!" Sandpaw looked away and then she heard Flamepaw mumble apologetically to her. "Ah… sorry. I didn't mean to lose my temper with you, I'm just a little…upset." He confessed. Sandpaw's ears and tail lit up a little. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked. He smiled at her and he told her about his feelings while they walked through the forest in the rain, towards Fish-tail River.

When they reached the side of the river, Sandpaw and Flamepaw looked up when they heard Foxtail gasp. Sandpaw looked down. She gasped also. Fish-tail River was overflowing with black water from Viper River!

Smalltail waved her tail in front of Flamepaw and Sandpaw. "Step back, we don't know how much black water there is in here for sure. It could be hidden from the rain water, so don't get too close." She warned. Sandpaw and Flamepaw stepped back obediently and listened carefully to the older cats whispering in concern. "What can we do?" Stepfur asked in a serious tone. "We must leave our camp." Foxtail answered bravely, her tail swaying side to side in nervous ease. "We can't leave our camp, it's absurd." Jettail argued. Foxtail's teeth became bared in a threatening hiss, "It's not absurd. If we stay the elders and Creamfur's kits won't make it." This made Jettail silent. He was Creamfur's mate and father of her soon coming kits. His eyes became clouded with worry. There was a pause of silence until Foxtail spoke again. "We need to get back to camp immediately, and go strait to Furleaf and report to him about the damage, and about leaving camp." Stepfur then spoke up. "I'll be quicker on my own. The rest of you examine the river. There might be more black water than we think." Before anyone could stop him, Stepfur was off like a flash running through the soggy ground, while the rain splattered his pelt.

"You heard him, everyone patrol more around the river. Sandpaw, Flamepaw, go together." Foxtail ordered. Sandpaw's eyes glimmered she was so excited to be going on an adventure with her new friend. Before the two apprentices went off though, Foxtail added, "And don't get too close to the water! It'll get you poisoned if you do!" Sandpaw gave a nod and followed Flamepaw.

Sandpaw stood on the outer edge of the ground above the river. Flamepaw sniffed the ground and went down the edge, his claws sinking into the remaining solid soil as the rain stopped. "Flamepaw!" Sandpaw called down to him worriedly. "What are you doing? You heard Foxtail, we can't 'get too close to the water'!" Flamepaw reached the bottom and looked up at Sandpaw. "Who cares what that fleabag said. We're supposed to be patrolling the river. How can we patrol the river, if we're not even _close _to the river?" Flamepaw protested. Sandpaw could understand that, so she gave an understanding nod and replied back. "Fine, but I'm staying up here." Flamepaw snorted in indignation, and then walked around sniffing for any more black water. Sandpaw looked around. Then something caught her eye. "Flamepaw! Watch out!" She meowed loudly. Flamepaw turned. "Huh?" He asked. Then the current of the river swept him off the shore as the soggy/muddy ground gave way. The river's currents clung Flamepaw deeper into the river. He burst his head up to breathe, meowing desperately, "Help! Help!" He coughed as he swallowed up more water. Sandpaw looked around desperately. "We need help!" She called. No one could hear her because of the distance and the river's waters washing the edges of land. She called again in a frightened mew. "We need help!" No one heard her. Making up her mind she slid down the edge of the ground. She went to the very edge of the shore, trying not to fall in as the soggy ground started giving away as it too joined the current. "Flamepaw! Paddle over to me!" Sandpaw called, as she carefully inched closer to the stable parts of shore.

Flamepaw kicked in the water in frustration as the river's currents pulled him more underwater like a bouncing yo-yo. He burst his head above water again coughing out. "I can't!" Sandpaw called to him again. "Try paddling underwater!" Flamepaw tried, but only managed to swallow a bunch of water as he tried to breathe again. Flamepaw kept trying to have his head stay above water as he kept spitting and coughing out water. "I can't!" Sandpaw looked around desperately and then spotted a long stick. She picked it up with her mouth and faced it in the water towards Flamepaw. "Flamepaw! Grab the stick!" She mumbled as she held the heavy stick through her teeth. Flamepaw couldn't hear her, but he got the idea. Trying to paddle as hard as he could he grabbed onto the stick with his claws. As he grabbed on more, he clung onto it with his claws and his teeth bit into the end of it.

Sandpaw tried as hard as she could to pull Flamepaw up onto shore, but he was too heavy, along with the stick's actually weight, and the current's longing pull. As she got Flamepaw closer to shore, the stick suddenly broke in half! Flamepaw called out to Sandpaw. "Sandpaw! Help me!" Sandpaw looked around for a longer stick but realized there wouldn't be enough time. She winced as she faced the water and closed her eyes, as she jumped into the river. She burst her head above water and paddled toward Flamepaw, who was still clutching onto the remainder of the stick. Then the current pulled her around fiercely in a spiral turn. As the river turned her in a spiral turn, she suddenly felt teeth into the nape of her neck, pulling her onto the stick. Flamepaw let go of Sandpaw once she reached onto the edge of the stick, her claws grasping into the old fragile bark. She faced the current in front of her, Flamepaw doing the same and they both meowed in terror as they noticed boulders and stones ahead of them. Sandpaw closed her eyes tightly as she heard a loud _wham_ and then a loud _crack_ as the stick broke apart again. Sandpaw went spinning into the air and then face down back into the river. She hit the bottom of the river with an underwater sounding _thud_. Sandpaw's eyes became weary and she felt pain all around her. Floating around she suddenly felt the air rise up on her again as she drifted to shore. She became unconscious as she lay there. The tide around her slowly breathing and unmoving body.

Chapter 4

Fish-tail River Disaster: part 2

Flamepaw coughed as he rested on Jettail's back. Jettail gently slid Flamepaw off his body. Flamepaw coughed and spat out a mouthful of water. All he could think about was Sandpaw. Her terrified face as the stick snapped. He had briefly seen her fly in the air and then fall into the river with a loud splash, before Flamepaw himself had gone underwater. He was lucky, Jettail had spotted him in the river. But Flamepaw didn't know if Jettail knew Sandpaw had also fallen in the river. "It's kind of cold to be taking a bath, isn't Flamepaw?" Jettail asked sarcastically. Flamepaw hissed back at him, "You should've gotten me sooner ragged-pelt, I almost drowned." Jettail shook his pelt, droplets of water spraying everywhere. "I guess that's a thank you." Jettail meowed. Flamepaw asked Jettail in an almost worried tone. "Did you see Sandpaw?" Jettail's eyes widened in alarm. "Wait… you weren't the only one who fell in?" Flamepaw's teeth became bared in another hiss. "Why do you think I'd be asking, 'where's Sandpaw' if there weren't?" Jettail gave Flamepaw a frustrated look and raced off towards the other shores of land where Sandpaw might be. "Don't worry Sandpaw, I'll find you." Flamepaw promised out loud and dashed after Jettail.

Flamepaw gasped as he found Jettail pacing around Sandpaw's soaked body. She was breathing very slowly, and she had a huge cut along her spin towards her head. A few cuts on her paws, and legs, and one medium sized cut on her hip. Jettail placed his head on her chest listening for a heartbeat. Flamepaw skidded as he slid down the edge. "She's okay, isn't she?" He asked concerned. Jettail raised his head and gave a doubtful look back to Flamepaw. "Well… she's not dead, but I don't know about okay." Flamepaw's eyes clouded with the start of tears and he raced down to her pushing Jettail aside as he licked Sandpaw's body in single strokes, up and down. "Sandpaw…" He cried.

A new voice then suddenly spoke up. "What happened here?" It was Furleaf. Beside Furleaf were Foxtail, Stepfur, and Smalltail. Jettail soon explained what had happened. Flamepaw rested beside Sandpaw. He hissed as Foxtail came near him. Foxtail understandingly sat beside him through a little distance away from him. "It's not your fault Flamepaw." "Yes it is." He wept looking at Foxtail in tears. "I was the one who got too close to the river. She was just trying to save me." He nudged his face into Sandpaw's neck. "I know how you feel. When I heard that wild dogs had killed my mate Flyingwind,, I thought my whole world had ended. But I still had my kits. So I then realized that my whole world hadn't ended, but a new one had begun. And even though that torch of his death still lingers in my thoughts… I still have the blooming visible thoughts and actions of my kits. We must love what we have, and let go of what we've lost." "But she's not dead… right?" Foxtail gave a nod. "Yes… but Flamepaw," She paused as he looked up at her, tears streaming down his cheeks. "We don't know how long." Flamepaw sobbed as he dug his head in Sandpaw's pelt. Then he cried even harder. Foxtail crept over him and licked his head repeatedly. "Alright my kit, let's let the others carry her back to camp." Foxtail told Flamepaw soothingly. Flamepaw gently got up, and stared at his friend's body. _This is all my fault… she didn't deserve this…_ Flamepaw thought. Stepfur and Jettail carefully picked up Sandpaw's body onto their backs as they followed Furleaf home. Smalltail followed the three, while Flamepaw walked behind in the rear along side Foxtail who tried to soothe him with her tail gently sweeping his shoulders for comfort. He just stared at Sandpaw's slowly breathing body. _This is all my fault…_ He kept thinking and all along the trip home, all he saw was the river accident and then Sandpaw's body.

Chapter 5

Death's Glance

Flamepaw sat behind the mounds of gathering cats around Sandpaw's body. She was luckily still breathing, but even slower than she had before. Graypaw padded over to Flamepaw. "Are you okay?" He asked in concern. Flamepaw looked away from his younger brother. "I'm fine!" He snapped, trying to hide away his tears. Graypaw's ears lowered, his tail in between his legs. "Oh…okay. See you later then." Graypaw stammered awkwardly and padded away joining the apprentice Blackpaw who kept whispering urgently to Graypaw in his ear.

Flamepaw envied them. Sandpaw had become his closest friend until now, and he wanted her back. Even though he only met Sandpaw, he felt as though as if he loved her. It didn't make sense to him and he kept trying to shake the feeling out of his mind. But he felt even guiltier. In frustration he kicked some dirt up in the air. He faced the camp entrance away from Sandpaw and the cats grieving over her. But then he turned back towards the cats, and felt even worse as he heard Dingotail, Sandpaw's mother yowl out in pain, "Why most my daughter go too! Wasn't losing my mate, just enough?" She wailed out meows of tears. Flamepaw quickly looked away and headed towards the hunt-guard's den. Climbing into his nest, he circled in it once and tried to sleep.

"Flamepaw! Help me!" A voice cried out. "Sandpaw?" Flamepaw mewed in disbelief. "Flamepaw!" Sandpaw's voice was drowned out by a huge wave of water heading towards Flamepaw. Racing around he almost fell off a ledge, below it was the Fish-tail River, but even bigger than he had seen it before. Flamepaw meowed frantically as the huge wave loomed over him, and pushed him over the ledge into the Fish-tail River below him. Flamepaw fell down, down to the bottom. He gasped underwater and tried to run up to get air as he noticed below him sharp rocks. But then something pulled his tail. He looked down and almost fainted in fright. Hundreds of ragged pelted young and old cats with bleeding cuts all over their bodies were meowing and trying to pull Flamepaw down with them. Five cats managed to pull Flamepaw down, he couldn't breathe with no air and the cats grasping his tail and limbs. Then as he struggled to mangle free, he stopped as he noticed Sandpaw among the cats. "Stay here with me in the darkness Flamepaw. Feel the dark water and cool chills thrill you. Stay here in the darkness with me." She persuaded him. She got up, clumps of river grass mangled in her ragged pelt, as she rubbed her head against Flamepaw's chest. A dark cloud above him, made it so he couldn't see. He still couldn't breathe and he wondered why he wasn't dead yet. But he couldn't resist to get free as Sandpaw kept rubbing her limbs, tail, and head all over Flamepaw. Then as it was dark all around him, he felt deathly cold. He gasped as the river grass started pulling Flamepaw's paws down deeper into the ground as Sandpaw kept rubbing all over him, then she stopped. "Goodbye Flamepaw." She meowed softly with a smile and then Flamepaw meowed frantically. "Please! Sandpaw! Help me!" "I did help you." She answered and then turned away. "No! Sandpaw! Please!"

Flamepaw awoke frightened. His fur puffed up like a puffball out of fright as he looked around with relief as he noticed everyone else was sleeping next to him in their nests. Then he rapped his tail around his body and tried to go to back to sleep.

Flamepaw awoke, everyone else was still sleeping. Dawn was almost rising. Getting up quickly he quietly raced out of the den and out of camp through the dirt-hole. Shaking off his pelt that smelled now horribly, he raced into the woods looking for a plants he once heard Creamfur tell him and his brother Graypaw about once. Flamepaw spotted the plants he needed and carried them each carefully in his mouth, he tried to remember what they all did in his mind. _Rush, binds broken bones. Tansy good for coughs. Yarrow, good for softening pads and killing off poison. Cobwebs, good for bleeding to stop on cuts and also good for binding bones together. And…chamomile strengthens the heart. _Flamepaw trotted happily back to camp with the herbs in his mouth. He found Sandpaw's body still very slowly breathing, on a pile of soft moss, and gently feeling fuzz leaves. Carefully Flamepaw settled down the herbs, and placed them into separate piles. First he decided to use a little bit of the chamomile. Chewing it gently so it would be easy for Sandpaw to sallow, he gently placed it down her throat. She wasn't chewing, so Flamepaw carefully motioned both Sandpaw's upper and lower jaws to chew the herb and to sallow it. After 15 minutes Sandpaw started to breathe a little quicker. Flamepaw smiled at himself and went on to the next herb. He gave her tansy next. Again he had to motion her jaws to chew the herb, with his paws. She swallowed it and Flamepaw decided to do the next herb. He gave her rush, and then after she swallowed it, banded the cobwebs onto her cuts. Repeating the medical cycle for the second time now he felt his heart jump for joy. Sandpaw's head lifted and Flamepaw rushed in front of her. "Flamepaw….?" She asked weakly he nodded. "You're okay?" She asked. He nodded. "Where…am I?" She asked. Her eyes were drowsy. "Shh…" Flamepaw soothed and lay next to her explaining what had happened.

Chapter 6

The Disturbed Meeting

Flamepaw proudly watched as Dingotail embraced her daughter with loving licks and astonished purrs.

"Oh my Sandpaw, my lovely kit. You're safe." She breathed.

Sandpaw grunted at the mention of _kit_, but nonetheless returned the gesture with an unsteady purr rumbling in her throat.

Sandpaw's littermates, Turtlepaw and Horsepaw were mewing happily around her.

Foxtail padded to sit beside Flamepaw.

She was purring proudly.

"You saved her life Flamepaw."

Flamepaw's cheeks grew red with embarrassment so he rubbed them with his paw.

"I'd do it for any cat." He replied back defiantly. Foxtail gazed down at him. Her tail swaying in humorous satisfaction.

"Of course." She answered primly and then padded away to her own kits, Blackpaw and Snowpaw who were both talking to Graypaw. Foxtail then bent down to say something to Graypaw and Graypaw then bounded happily towards his older brother.

Flamepaw's tail and ears twitched in annoyance.

"Wow Flamepaw. I didn't even remember all the herbs Creamfur had told us about."

Flamepaw just grunted in contempt,  
"Yeah… I guess." Then changing the subject he asked his brother, whose eyes were shining playfully. "Hey do you know what Dad's said yet about the water dilemma?" Graypaw shook his head.

"I didn't even know there was one." He responded in almost a confused tone.

_Yeah you're dumber than a mouse_. Flamepaw thought and then all the cats looked up as a voice echoed throughout the camp.

"My clan gather beneath me for news."

Obediently one by one every cat in the camp, including the elders, and Creamfur sat underneath Tall Boulder for the news.

Flamepaw though went to lay beside Sandpaw who purred when he came. He nervously licked her large wound that came from along her spin towards her head. It would never heal, it would become a scar luckily if it didn't reach infection.

Flamepaw noticed as he watched the gathering cats, his brother, Graypaw shiver as he looked up at their father. His cold green stare eyeing all his clan mates suspiciously.

It almost made Flamepaw shiver too, and then he tried to relax and let Sandpaw rest her neck along his shoulder as they listened.

"Foxtail and her patrol have reported to me about some damage on Fish-Tail River, but it is nothing serious I assure you. We will stay content in our camp-"

He suddenly cut off by an outraged yowl from Foxtail.

"'Nothing serious'?" She repeated in disbelief. "Furleaf this is as serious as humans destroying our territory, thank whiskers that hasn't happened yet. Viper River's water is filling Fish-Tail River, our only resource of fresh-water now! What do you want us to do? Die of thirst?"

She challenged her clan leader boldly.

Flamepaw couldn't believe his ears. Foxtail was arguing with his father, the clan leader of all cats! He dug his long claws in outrage into the dirt.

Sandpaw then asked in a rasping voice.

"Flame… paw… everything, alright…?" She asked.

Flamepaw's eyes softened and he licked her forehead gently.

"Everything's fine. Just rest."

Sandpaw smiled weakly and closed her eyes, still leaning against Flamepaw's shoulder.

Flamepaw grew back his attention to the meeting hoping he hadn't missed anything and listened carefully.

"Foxtail, as a member of this clan you obey me. And if dying of thirst is what we must do, then so be it! We will get water from the rain, and the puddles. It was raining heavily last night. We can drink the water from the puddles. I will not allow our clan to leave this territory. For disobeying me, you will come with me to discuss the matter."

Foxtail glared at her leader, but his expression surprised Flamepaw, it was cunning and debauched.

Flamepaw then also noticed Hogfur and Stumpytail grin in amusement.

"Meeting dismissed."

Chapter 7

Third Ambition's Succeed

Graypaw and Blackpaw became nervous as they as their den mates thought what Furleaf was doing to Foxtail. She hadn't returned for two days since the meeting.

"You think he sent her to Akili and Moto?" Blackpaw whispered nervously.

Graypaw shrugged unhappily.

"I hope not. But-"

Before he could answer Dingotail hushed him, who had overheard them.

"Quiet. You wanna stir up trouble?"

Both of the apprentices shook their heads.

Soon they drifted off to sleep.

Three more days passed. Foxtail still hadn't returned. It had only rained once out of the five days of Foxtail's disappearance. Graypaw got used to going on patrols now, and grew excited of finally exploring bits and pieces of his territory even though guilt bled inside him of Foxtail. He hoped she hadn't been fed to the eagles.

But finally after two more weeks they saw Foxtail again. Everyone was overjoyed but Shallowfeather had scented something.

"Foxtail… you're pregnant!"

Everyone gasped. Foxtail nodded shamefully and almost collapsed to the ground, but was caught by Dingotail gently pulling Foxtail up by her scruff and helping her lay down.

Foxtail started to sob.

"That… tom, he-he cornered me in his den. Hogfur and Stumpytail were guarding it."

Dingotail then rested her tail soothingly on her friend's back trying to calm her down.

"Just tell us in pieces." She replied. Foxtail nodded slowly and sobbing she started her story.

"At first everything was pleasant. He invited me to lay down and talk with him about clan ranks. I took the offer and spoke my mind. He then offered me some fresh-kill. I didn't notice or scent the hidden poppy seeds inside. I ate it ravenously because I was starving. Then he started purring and raping his tail around me and licking me. I tried to push him away, but I started getting dizzy. Then he kept trying to seduce me. Every morning and night he did so. Then he got me. And now…"

She didn't finish as she started sobbing.

Dingotail then lead her out of the den and towards the nursery.

Graypaw shivered in fright. What had his father done?

He looked behind him to see Snowpaw crying a little, being comforted by her brother, Blackpaw.

Graypaw then under his breath promised himself,

"I will _never_ be like him."

_Tree Clan Terms:_

Hunt-guard: A cat that is assigned for the rest of his or her life to protect the hunters on hunting patrols, and assist other cats when (rarely) go outside of the clan camp.

Camp-guards: Two signifcant cats are assigned this job, in rotation. One cat stays awake to guard the camp at day, while the other guard sleeps. When night appears they switch, the former

guard sleeps for the whole night, while the other guards the camp at night. This rotation takes place everyday, until death or retirement. If this occurs, the clan leader and a guard will view

each new clan kit carefully and choose the next camp-guard to take the other guard's place.

Hunters: These cats are usually choosen by their speed and persicse hunting skills. The required amount for this group in order for the clan to survive is ten and/or up. This rank is encharge for

hunting prey for the entire clan. To come back empty handed on their first day of being a hunter is judged by others as strictly dishonorable.

Queens: Once this rank was a required one in the begining of time of Tree Clan's exsistance. But over time when the clan became too large, the rank was changed to being optional, so any

she-cat may have kits of their own. If a she-cat mothering newborns is killed, a different she-cat will take over the responsiblity of raising the orphans until apprenticeship. If the kits are close

to an age of apprenticeship, and the have become recent orphans, they would become apprentices early; due to the fact that they can take care of themselves.

Patrollers: This group of cats consists of cats that are well camofloged and clever/sneaky. They are expected to patrol the Tree Clan territory, and to attack, even perhaps kill, intruders; due to

the first Tree Clan enemy, known as "The Claw Gang" a group of fierce cats that had attacked the begining of Tree Clan. (Secret: two kits from the gang became members of the clan and have

their bloodline currently present throughout Tree Clan in this exact time)

"Leaf" (for leaders' names): "leaf" at the end of a cat's name in Tree Clan means, "I am leader, of honesty, and I will serve Tree Clan with honor and protection for as long as I live". (Secret:

these exact words are told by a former deputy taking up leadership from their previous leader. Usually an elder or if the former leader is present will ask for what leaf stands for.)

Black Water: Oil, and gasoline. Usually fills the river Tree Clan calls, 'Viper-River' which in the past has instantly killed Tree Clan members that have accidently been drenched or swallowed the

river water. That's why it has the title, 'viper' like a viper's instant posion.

_Please ask me for other definitions if I didn't write them all, soon I will though._


End file.
